Is this love?
by Love4everalways
Summary: Charlie and Brax are seeing each other secretly but a few people find out then some more.. Please Read! 3 xx
1. Secrecy

**Hey Guys this is my first CHAX fic! Right so Brax and Charlie have been seeing each other for a couple of months secretly and I thought I would just take off from there and turn it into my own storyline on how people find out about them. They don't break up and there is no Hayley or Tegan in this one cause I just don't like them but Heath knows about Darcy. So that's where I am taking on from with my storyline :)Heath/Bianca together, Ruby/Casey together...:) Hope you like it!**

Charlie was sitting in her office just staring at the pile of paperwork in front of her and just groaned when her phone vibrated..

_DB_

_"Meet up later?" DB x_

She smiled and then Quickly replied

_"Deffs CB x"_

He replied

"_Usual place? Time? DB x"_

_"Yep and 9pm. C u then. CB x"_

_"Cant wait DB xx"_

She smiled and then got stuck into the paperwork so she could get out of there.

...

Charlie arrived home and went inside and saw Ruby and Casey doing homework

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hey Charlie" Casey said.

"Hi mum" Ruby said giving her a hug.

"I am just going out for a while guys" she said.

"At 8:50?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah won't be long mum" Charlie laughed.

"Ok Daughter" Ruby joked.

Charlie went out the front door and down the road at the dead end where her and Brax always met.

"Hey you" he whispered kissing her passionately.

"Hey looks like you needed that" she laughed.

"yeah been hanging out all day to see you" he groaned.

"Oh same so much boring paperwork" she said.

"Let's go" he said.

They jumped into his car and went for a drive. During the drive...

"So how is Angelos going?" she asked.

"Yeah good, how is the pig station going?" he laughed.

"Haha your funny but boring at the moment. considering you not getting into trouble" she said.

"So is this far enough away from everyone?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said before he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For you" he said smirking.

After a while he drove Charlie home.

"You were out for a while" Ruby said.

"Yeah well night guys..Case are you staying here?" Charlie asked.

"Yea if that is ok?" Casey asked.

"yeah no problem, night guys" she replied.

"Night" they replied.

**Next morning-**

"Morning mum" Ruby said as Charlie walked out of her room.

"Morning, where's Case?" Charlie asked.

"He had to go home, Brax needed him for something" ruby replied staring at the TV.

"Did he say what Brax needed him for?" Charlie asked curiously.

"No, Why do you care?" Ruby questioned.

"No reason" Charlie quickly replied.

"Ok" Ruby said.

"Well I going for a run" Charlie said.

"Ok see you after" Ruby replied.

**Down The Beach-**

"Morning Serge" Brax said.

"Darryl" Charlie replied.

"Nice morning for a run" he stated.

"Yeah" she had quick look around before saying "Thanks for last night it was just what I needed" she whispered.

"No worries" He said.

"Would you like to meet up later?" she asked.

"Yes, yes and yes" He laughed.

"Well Ruby and Casey are studying at your's tonight and Leah is taking VG to the movies so come around to my place at 5?" she said.

"Sounds absolutely perfect" he yelled.

"Ok see you at 5" she said walking past him brushing up against him as she went past. He just smirked to himself and yelled out...

"Bye Serge nice talking to you."

**4:55pm at Charlie's-**

Charlie sat on the couch waiting for Brax. As she heard a knock at the door she ran up to it and opened it to find Bianca..

"Hey B, what you doing here?" she asked.

"Thought you could use some company" Bianca smiled.

"Oh it's ok go back to Heath" She said eagerly as Brax walked up to the door.

"Brax what are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

"Umm...I couldn't find Casey anywhere?" He answered.

"Oh they at your place studying well so they call it" Charlie said sternly.

"Oh ok thanks" he said walking off and hiding behind the fence waiting for Bianca to leave.

"Well it's ok B I want some alone time" she begged.

"Ok fine see you tomorrow for lunch?" she asked.

"Sounds good" Charlie smiled shutting the door.

About 5 minutes later when the coast was clear Brax sneaked up to the door and knocked on it...

"Finally, she left" he said as Charlie opened it.

"Yeah, come on come in" she said kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and didn't let go of the kiss. She led him into the bedroom and one thing led to another...

...

"Well you should probably go" she said to him.

"Yeah Casey and Heath will be wondering where I am" He said.

"Ok well I will see you soon" she said giving him a kiss.

"Yeah we should do this again sergeant Buckton" he joked.

"Oh there will definitely be a next time" she winked.

"Bye" he said pulling his shirt on and kissing her before leaving out the back door.

_**Keep reading please! **_

_**Georgia xx**_


	2. That was close

**At Angelos-**

It was 6 o'clock and the restaurant was fairly busy and Brax was behind the bar washing glasses when Charlie, Bianca, Leah, April and Ruby walked in. Brax's breath was taken away when his eyes met Charlie. She wore a beautiful blue dress that stuck to her curves as she walked up to the bar...

"Hey Mr. Braxton" Charlie said as she walked up to the bar and as the others grabbed a seat.

"Hi Serge what can I get ya?" Brax asked.

"5 white wines please" she replied.

"No problem, you go sit down I will bring them over" he said smilin at her.

"Thanks babe" she whispered.

Charlie turned around and saw all the girls staring at her, she turned back around and said

"Do you wanna meet up tomorrow night"

"Yeah Casey is staying at yours he said and Heath is staying at Irene's with Bianca" he replied.

"Ok sounds great, better get going the girls will start asking questions" she said smiling.

"Ok I will bring the drinks over in a minute" he said .

She walked over to the girls

"What was that all about?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing just talking about Casey and Ruby" she said smiling at her friends.

"Why Casey and me?" Ruby asked.

"Well what do you expect us to talk about?" she asked.

"Well he is pretty yummy" Leah laughed.

"Hi ladies here's you wines" Brax said placing the wines down.

"Thanks Brax" Ruby said.

"No problems Rubes" He replied then walked off.

Charlie watched him as he walked off.

**An hour later-**

"Another round of drinks thanks" Charlie said to Brax.

"No worries gorgeous" he said making sure no-one was in hearing length.

"Thanks sexy" she said.

He gave her the tray of drinks.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked.

"Excuse me not in public" she said.

"Can't you just quit your job?" he asked.

"No, thanks for the drinks" she said walking off with the drinks.

"No worries" he yelled after her.

**The next morning-**

"Morning Rubes" Charlie said walking out to the kitchen.

"Morning, want some coffee?" Ruby asked.

"Yes please" she said taking the cup of coffee.

"Did you sleep ok?" Ruby asked.

"I think one to many wines last night, I just changed my sheets" She giggled.

"Yeah I got a killer headache, I reckon Brax put something in our drinks" Ruby said.

"Yeah probably" she laughed.

"Well I meeting Casey at the beach then going to Angelo's for lunch"Ruby said.

"Ok see you after" she said kissing Ruby's temple.

"Bye mum" Ruby yelled out.

Charlie quickly pulled her phone out

_Come over no-one home CB x_

She sat on the couch waiting for a reply when her phone vibrated..

_Be there in 2 minutes DB x_

She smiled and then heard a knock on the door.

She opened to find Brax...

"That was quick" she laughed.

"Well alone time with you is all I have thought about since last night" Brax said.

"same" she said leaning against the door.

"Can I come in" he asked.

"Yes, but one thing first" she said.

"What" he said smirking.

She said nothing but lean in and kiss him. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the kitchen bench top and carried on the kiss.

"Do you wanna cone through here" she said pulling him into her bedroom.

"yes please" he said laughing.

...

Ruby and Casey were walking along the beach..

"Hey do you wanna come to my place for a bit?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah sure let's go" Casey said.

They walked up to Ruby's place and went into the lounge room.

"I will go find mum" Ruby said.

"Ok" Casey said.

"MUM, MUM" Ruby yelled out walking down the hallway towards Charlie's room.

"Brax hide quick get down there" Charlie whispered.

Brax quickly jumped down on the floor and hid.

Ruby walked into Charlie's room.

"Hey mum what you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Uh hangover still going on" Charlie said.

"Yeah I swear Brax spiked out drinks" Ruby laughed.

"Yeah he is a River boy" Charlie giggled.

"Yeah ok well case and me are just in the lounge if you need anything" she said.

"Ok thanks" charlie said as Ruby shut the door and brax got up.

"Woah that was close" Brax said.

"You better go, go out the window" she said giving him a kiss and pointing to the window.

"Ok bye" he said closing the window behind him.

_**Please keep reading :) Georgia xx**_


	3. Precious times

**Thanks for the reviews!Means alot! I changed the end of the last chapter cause I want to carry on with the secrecy of the relationship more. :) Keep Reading :)**

The next morning-  


"Morning Rubes" Charlie said.

"Morning Mum, want a coffee?" Ruby said.

"Yes please I have the day off today, what are you getting up?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing much, but I am going over to Casey's at 10 so we will hang there for the day probably and go for a surf" Ruby said.

"No worries" Charlie said.

10am-

"Mum I heading to Casey's now" Ruby yelled out.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Charlie yelled out.

"Yes if that ok" Ruby said as Charlie walked out of her room.

"Ok let's go" Charlie said grabbing her keys.

...

"Brax can you get the door it will be Ruby" Casey yelled from the kitchen.

Brax went to the door and opened it..

"Hi Ruby and Sergent Buckton" he said.

"Hey Brax where's Case?" Ruby asked happily.

"In the kitchen" he replied.

"Thanks" she said walking into the kitchen to meet Casey and then they headed into Casey's room.

..

"So Serge how are you?" Brax said.

"Yeah good, got the day off and no-one home" she said winking and walking off to her car and driving off.

"Casey I heading out for a while, be back later" Brax yelled running to his ute and drove to Charlie's. Parking down the road so no-one knew he was there.

..

Knock Knock.

Charlie knew exactly who it was so she opened the door and smiled

"Hey" She said.

"Hi" Brax said.

"Do you wanna come in?" she asked.

"Yeah ok" he said kissing Charlie.

"Mmmm" she moaned.

"Come in here" she said when she got her breath.

They walked into Charlie's room still kissing, he laid her down carefully on the bed...one thing led to another...

...

"You should go" Charlie said.

"Yeah better get to the restaurant" he said leaning up on his elbows.

"Will I see you soon?" she asked.

"Yeah you can count on that, but see I have to meet my other girlfriend" he said kissing her neck.

she just smacked him and laughed.

"See you soon" he said kissing her.

"Bye" she said.

..

_The Next Morning-_

Charlie was jogging along the beach when she saw Brax run out of the water. (Oh why does he have to look so hot she thought to herself.)

"Hi" he said smirking as he noticed her staring at his shirtless body.

"Hey umm uh nice waves?" she said finally making eye contact with him.

"Yeah" he said laughing.

"Shut up! You have such a good body and you making me wanna jump straight on you right here right now" she laughed.

"Oh stop it your making me blush" he said patting his cheeks.

"Anyway see you later" she said brushing past him and continuing her run.

"Bye Serge" he yelled after her.

..

_At Angelo's-_

Brax was behind the bar washing glasses when Charlie walked in..

"Hi Sergeant" Brax said as there was staff on.

"Mr. Braxton" she replied.

"so how can I help you?" Brax asked.

"Do you know where Case and Rubes are?" she said.

"Yeah there at my place" he said.

"Thanks, text me after" she said walking off.

"Bye" he yelled after her.

..

_At The Braxton Household-_

"Hey guys" Brax said to Casey and Ruby who were sitting on the couch snuggled up watching a movie.

"Hey Brax" Ruby said.

"Has Charlie gotten in touch with you?" Brax asked.

"No why is that?" Ruby said.

"Oh she came to Angelo's looking for you twos" Brax said.

"Oh ok, I will text her" she said.

"So what you guys watching?" brax asked.

"The Notebook" Casey groaned.

"Oi" Ruby said slapping him.

"I agree with Casey" Brax said walking into the kitchen looking for food when there was a knock at the door.

"Brax can you get that" Casey said.

"Get off ya ass and get it yourself" Brax said.

"No Ruby is sitting on top of me and we are comfy" Casey yelled.

"Fine" Brax said walking to the door and opening it.

"Hi Brax" Charlie said.

"Hi Serge" he said.

"Mum what ya doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Was on the way home from work, thought you might want a lift home" Charlie said.

"Oh ok then, Bye Brax, see you later Casey" she said giving him a hug and kiss.

"Bye" both the boys said.

"Bye Darryl, Bye Case" Charlie said.

_**Please keep writing reviews they mean alot! and Please keep reading!**_

_**Georgia xx**_


	4. Wanting a new life with you

**Hey Guys, I gonna make sure I don't leave this story without being updated for to long. **

_At Charlie and Leah's-_

"Morning Leah" Charlie said.

"Morning, Coffee?" Leah said.

"Yes please" Charlie said sitting down at the table.

"Here ya go" Leah said giving her the cup.

"Morning guys" Ruby said walking out of her room.

"Morning, where are you going?" Charlie asked as Ruby was already showered and dressed.

"To see Casey" Ruby said.

"Ok no worries, well I going to work so if you need anything call or text me" Charlie said hugging her.

"Yep bye" Ruby said walking out the door.

"Well I going to work" Leah said walking out the door too.

...

Charlie was walking along the beach (in uniform) when she bumped into Brax..

"Hey Brax" she said.

"Hi Serge" he said.

"What you up to today" she said.

"Uh have to work later at Angelo's but apart from that nothing, you?" he said.

"Working until six tonight then chilling at home" she said.

"Ok well I will call you after" she said.

"I will hold you to that, bye" he said smiling.

"Bye babe" she said continuing for her walk.

...

_Later that Day-_

"Ah twice in two day, people will start to talk" Brax said as Charlie walked into Angelo's.

"Sorry this isn't a social visit" Charlie said.

"Well what can I help you with" he said.

"Your mum she attempted to hit a guy with a baseball bat and he is pressing charges" she said.

"Oh where is she now?" he asked.

"At the station" she said.

"Can I come with you to the station?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" she said.

..

"So?" Brax said on the car ride there.

"I handing in my letter of resignation tonight" Charlie said.

"What why?" he yelled.

"Because I am over the police force and I want a new life with you" she said.

"Charlie please think this through" he said.

"I have for the last week Brax, I love you" she said.

"Stop the car" Brax said.

Charlie stopped the car and got out and so did Brax. The first thing Brax did was pick Charlie up and kiss her passionately "I LOVE YOU TOO CHARLIE!" he yelled.

"AHhh put me down" she laughed.

They shared another passionate kiss before getting into the car and driving to the station.

..

"Ok so everything sorted with mum now" Brax asked.

"Yep so she is free to go now" Charlie said.

"Good luck for tonight with your boss" he said.

"Thanks I will need it then tomorrow we can go public baby" she said.

"Bye love you" he said.

"Love you too baby" she said

...

Charlie has given her boss the letter of resignation and questions where asked but she has officially left the force. She was lying in bed when her phone started to ring..

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey baby how did you go" Brax asked from the other end.

"Yeah good Joyce asked questions but i have officially left the force" she said.

"Are you ok about it?" he asked.

"Yeah so tomorrow at Ruby's birthday I will tell everyone about us" she said smiling.

"I can feel you smiling through the phone and that is great" he said smiling himself.

"Can we meet up with Casey, Ruby, Heath and Bianca tomorrow for lunch at Angelo's and tell them there so we won't spring it on them at the party cause Ruby will freak out" she said.

"Yeah sure I will ask them all now since they all here" he said.

..Brax left his phone in his room and walked downstairs

"Hey guys are you all free for lunch tomorrow?" Brax asked them all.

"Yeah who else is coming" Bianca asked.

"Just us and Charlie" he said.

"Why would Charlie ask you?" Ruby said.

"Uh today at the station when with mum she just said she has something to tell us all" he said.

"Ok well I free" Ruby said.

"Me too" Casey and Heath both said.

"Ok great meet at Angelo's at 11:30" he said.

"Ok" they all said.

...

Brax went back upstairs and picked up the phone

"They all said yes" he said.

"ok great thanks" she said.

"Alright see you tomorrow" he said.

"Yeah bye" she said.

"Love you" he said cheekily.

"Aww love you too baby night" she replied and then hung up.

**Keep Reading Please! Xx**


	5. Lunch

_Morning of Ruby's Birthday-_

"Happy Birthday Ruby!" Charlie said as she saw Ruby on the couch.

"Thanks Mummy!" Ruby said giving her a big hug.

"Do you want your present?" Charlie asked.

"Yes please" Rubes said.

Charlie went to her room and got Ruby's presents.

"here ya go" Charlie said giving her one of the presents.

The first one was a gorgeous gold necklace.

"Aww thanks Mum! I love it" Ruby said.

"Thought you would." Charlie said giving her the next pressie.

The next one was the new iPhone 5s.

"MUM OMG I LOVE IT! Thankyou, Thankyou!" Ruby screamed jumping u and down like a little girl.

"Glad you like it" Charlie said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it" Ruby said.

"Casey, Brax hi" she said as she opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Gorgeous" Casey said giving her a big kiss and hug.

"Yeah happy birthday Rubes" Brax said giving her a hug.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

"Here you go" Casey said giving her a present.

She opened it, it was a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Aww Casey it is beautiful thankyou" Ruby said.

They all went into the lounge room and talked for while. It was awkward for Charlie and Brax considering that in a couple of hours these guys would find out about them.

Then there was another knock on the door.

"I will get it" Charlie said.

It was Heath and Bianca.

"Hey B, Hey Heath come in" Charlie said.

"Hey Charles" Bianca said giving her a hug.

"Yeah hey Buckton" Heath said.

They all went into the lounge.

"Happy Birthday Ruby" Bianca said giving her a present.

"Yeah happy birthday baby Buckton" Heath said.

The present was a $100 dollar gift card for the mall.

"Thanks guys I love it" she said hugging them both.

"Well we have to get to work so will see you all for lunch" Bianca said before saying her goodbyes and leaving with Heath.

"Yeah I better go too bye" Brax said.

"Ok bye" Ruby said.

"Yeah bye" Charlie said.

"I will see you guys at lunch bye" Casey said giving Ruby a kiss before leaving.

_Lunch at Angelo's-_

Brax, Heath and Bianca were the first to arrive they all sat down waiting for the rest. Charlie and Ruby were next. They were all sitting there waiting for Casey.

"Oops guys sorry I am late" Casey said grabbing a seat next to Ruby and kissing her.

"It's ok" Charlie said.

"So what did you wanna tell us?" Bianca asked.

"Well umm first I have resigned from my job" Charlie said.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby I am over it, it is the same thing everyday and also that what happens when your in love and want a new beginning for yourself" Charlie said.

"In Love? With Who?" Bianca asked.

"Brax" Charlie said.

They all sat there stunned. 5 minutes later..

"So anyone got anything to say?" Brax said.

"I am so happy for you!" Bianca squealed hugging them both.

"Me too" Heath said doing the same thing.

"Me three" Casey said.

But Ruby just sat there not saying a word.

"Ruby" Casey said.

"Case leave her I know she wants to scream and come over here and hug us tight but she making us wait a little while longer" Charlie said.

"OH mum you know me so well, come here" she said getting up and hugging Charlie tightly.

"Thanks but I wanna live for a bit longer" charlie said as Ruby was choking her.

"Sorry. Come here Brax" she said jumping onto Brax's lap and hugging him tightly.

"I am so happy for the both of you!" she said.

"Thanks Rubes" Brax said.

"yeah thanks Rubes" Charlie said kissing her daughters cheek.

"Well let's order" Brax said.

They all ordered there food and were sitting around having little conversations.

"So Brax is this place all organised for the party tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Oh shit I forgot all about the party" he lied.

"What but we talked to you about it the other week" she whined.

"God you easy" he laughed.

"Bwaxx! your mean" she said laughing.

Charlie sat there watching her daughter and her man getting along so well.

"Well I got to go to work but I will see you all tonight" Bianca said.

"Bye" they all said.

"I better get back to the gym" Casey said.

"Aww why can't someone else take care of it like Indi?" Ruby whinged.

"Nah sorry Rubes, I will see you tonight" he said kissing her and saying goodbye to everyone else.

"Love you" Ruby yelled after him.

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard her yell it out he quickly ran back up the stairs and said "Love you too" before heading to the gym.

"Well Rubes do you wanna head home?" Charlie asked.

"yeah ok, Bye Heath, Bye Brax" Ruby said.

"Bye Buckton Ladies" Heath said before walking out of Angelo's.

"I will see you tonight and then we can tell everyone about us" Charlie said smiling while wrapping her arms around Brax.

"Yeah ok I will see you tonight sexy" he said kissing her.

"Love you" she said.

"Love you too baby, Bye Rubes." he said.

"Bye" Ruby said.

Charlie and Ruby walked out of Angelo's heading home to get ready for the party tonight.

Charlie had butterflies in her tummy she didn't know what people's reactions were gonna be about her and Brax's relationship but then she also thought why does it matter what people think I love him and he loves me.


	6. Ruby's Party

_Charlie's house-_

"Ruby are you ready to go honey?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Yep" she said walking out in a gorgeous silver knee length dress matched with black heels, a black clutch and black bangle.

"Rubes you look gorgeous" Charlie said giving her a big hug.

"Thanks mum so do you" She said admiring Charlie who was wearing a gorgeous white strapless knee length dress with silver heels and a silver clutch.

"aww thanks now let's go" Charlie said.

"Are you nervous mum?" Ruby asked.

"Very is an understatement Rubes by the end of the night all my friends and family will know that I have quit my job and that I am dating Brax" Charlie said.

"Don't worry I will be by your side the whole time ok" Ruby said.

"Love you Rubes" Charlie said.

"Love you too mummy" Ruby said.

They both got into Charlie's car and drove too Angelo's.

..

They arrived at Angelo's and went upstairs

"Happy Birthday" everyone one yelled when Ruby walked in.

"Thankyou everyone" she said going around the room and hugging everyone.

Charlie went up to the bar where Brax was working

"Hey Sexy barman" she said.

"Hey Sexy Customer" he said.

"Can I have a glass of white wine please baby" she said.

"Sure" he said pouring her a glass and giving it to her.

"Thanks, not long now till we can go public" she whispered and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, can't wait" he said walking over to another customer.

The party was in full swing when one of the waiters brought the cake out.

"Ahhhh Ruby Cake time" Casey said.

Everyone sang happy birthday and she blew the candles out.

"Speech" Leah said.

"Ok here it goes, Thank you everyone for coming tonight it means alot to me to know that i have such great friends and family that I can turn to when I need to. I would really like to thank my beautiful Mum, she has always been here for me and I know she always will be to the day I die. So thanks Mummy. But I would also like to Thank my gorgeous boyfriend Casey he has been here for me the last few months so thanks and I Love you. So Thankyou everyone, I am so lucky to have you all" Ruby said. charlie went up to her and hugged her. Casey did the same but gave her a big smoochy kiss.

Then Charlie went up for her sppech she took a deep breath..

"Ok I don't need to go on and say how beautiful and friendly my daughter is because I think you can all tell that by yourselves. But there is one thing i am so proud that she is my daughter and the relationship we have grown and nothing and no-one will come between that bond we have." Charlie said.

"Now me and mum have some news well not really me she does but no-one interrupt until she is done" Ruby said.

"Ok...umm yeah like Ruby said I have some news and I know that hardly anyone here is gonna like this but..." she paused.

"Come on mum you can do it" Ruby whispered.

"I have left the police force and am seeing Darryl Braxton" she spat out.

Everyone sat there gobsmacked apart from Bianca, Heath and Casey. Brax walked out from behind the bar and went up to Charlie and stood behind her.

"Right so that's the way it is everyone they are perfect together and if anyone doesn't like it walk out now and then we will see who our real friends are" Ruby said.

"I am happy for you" Leah said.

"Me too" April said.

"Thanks Guys" Charlie said.

"A police officer and the leader of a criminal group" Colleen said.

"Ex- leader" Casey added.

"So what all you Braxton brothers have left the gang?" Irene asked.

"Well for one Casey was never in the gang and two yes I have left and as for Heath he is still in the gang" Brax said.

"Ok well I am happy for you both" Irene said.

"Thanks Irene" Charlie said.

"So everyone happy for them?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah" everyone said.

"Ok back to the party" Brax said.

The music was back in full swing and everyone was dancing.

Charlie walked up to the bar, "Care for a dance?" she asked.

"Yeah ok" he said "Adam can you watch the bar" he said to one of the waiters.

Charlie and Brax were out on the dance floor dancing and laughing.

"This is great" she said.

"Yeah it is" he said kissing her.

..

Casey and Ruby were dancing and then Ruby spotted Charlie and Brax...

"Aww look at them Case they are perfect for each other" she said.

"Yeah i don't know how we never picked it before" Casey said.

"Come on let's go sit down over here" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to a table.

..

The party was dying down everyone had left apart from Ruby, casey, Charlie, Brax, Heath, Bianca and Leah.

'Well we are gonna head off" Heath said grabbing Bianca's hand.

"Ok see ya guys" Brax said.

"yeah Bye" Charlie said giving them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Casey and Ruby both said goodbye to them.

"Leah can Casey and Ruby catch a ride with you back to your place and stay there" Charlie asked,

"Yeah sure, are you staying at Brax's" Leah asked.

"Yeah, is it ok if case stays there too?" Charlie said.

"Yeah that's fine" Leah said.

"Thanks Leah" Brax said.

"No worries, come on kids let's go" Leah said.

"Ok bye mum, bye Brax" Ruby said.

"Bye Rubes" Charlie said giving her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Rubes and bye" Brax said.

"Thanks" Ruby said giving Brax a hug.

"Bye Charlz, Bye Brax" Casey said giving them both a hug.

"See ya mate" Brax said.

"Bye Case" Charlie said.

They all left leaving Charlie and Brax.

"So do you wanna go?' Brax asked.

"Yeah I am so tired" Charlie said.

'Ok then, lets get you home baby' he said picking her up in his arms and carrying her out to the car, locking up on his way out.

**Please keep reviewing because they really encourage me to keep writing and they help me to think of things I need to improve on. ;)**

**Georgia xxx**


	7. CASEY!

_The Next Morning at Brax's-_

"Morning Gorgeous" Brax said as Charlie started to stir.

"Morning" she groaned.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked hovering over her.

"Like a baby, I better call Ruby and check if she ok" she said.

"Babe, you need to stop worrying she is 18 now and Casey and Leah are both there I am sure she is fine" he assured her.

"Ok, so maybe we could do something else" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Sounds great" he said kissing her back.

...

"We should probably get up and go see Rubes and Case" she said.

"Yeah you have a shower first" he said.

"Or we could save water and time" she said smirking at him.

"Good idea" he said following her into the bathroom.

..

_At Leah's-_

Ruby and Casey sat at the dining table drinking coffee when Charlie and Brax walked in.

"Hey you two" Charlie said.

"Hey mum, hey Brax" Ruby said.

"How are you both?" Brax asked.

"Good no hangovers, how about you guys?" Casey said.

"We are fine" Charlie said.

"That good, Do you want a coffee?" Ruby asked.

"Yes please" Charlie and Brax said in sync.

"What you guys doing today?" Ruby said,

"Well I was thinking we could all go to the beach, Heath and Bianca included" Brax said.

"Were in" Casey said.

"I will call B" Charlie said.

Charlie rang Bianca and her and Heath were in.

...

_At the Beach-_

Brax, Heath, Casey and Ruby were out catching waves, while Bianca and Charlie sunbaked on the shore.

"Hey Charles look at Casey go" Bianca said.

"Wow I never knew he was that good" Charlie said but just when she finished he fell off and didn't for a while.

" CASEY!" Brax yelled out.

"CASEY" Ruby screamed.

Heath found him and from a little help from Brax carried him back to shore.

"Charlie call an ambulance" Brax said.

"Ruby can you get our boards" Heath said,

"Yep" Ruby said through tears.

Brax started CPR on him and Casey started to cough but then went back out of it when the ambulance arrived.

"Ok what happened and whats his name?" One of the paramedics asked.

"His name is Casey, and he was surfing and came off his board and then he was unconscious when we got him out of the water" Brax said.

"Ok he may of hit his head on the sand or on his board when he came off" the paramedic said.

Brax rode with Casey in the ambulance and the rest followed behind in Charlie's car.

As the arrived at the hospital they took Casey into surgery.

They all sat in the uncomfortable hard chairs for ages waiting for some news. The Sid walked out and stood in front of them all.

"So is he ok?" Brax asked.

"Casey is fine, he has woken up and is still feeling a bit dizzy and has thrown up a few times. We are guessing he hit his head on something pointy so maybe his board or a rock because he had a cut on his head. He has a couple of stitches but apart from that he is fine." Sid said.

"Ok thanks, Can we see him?" Heath asked.

"Of course" Sid said.

All Five of them walked into the room and took seats. Ruby gave him the biggest hug and kiss.

"Thank god your ok!" she said.

"Yeah I am fine" he said giving her another kiss.

"Geez Case you gave us a scare" heath said.

"Don't worry gave myself one too" Casey said.

"Did they say how long they have to keep you in here for?" Charlie said.

"They said overnight but matters how I feel tomorrow and if I stop throwing up" Casey said.

"That's not to bad" Charlie said.

"Hey guys I don't mean to be rude but could you give Rubes and I some space" Casey asked politely.

"Yeh sure" Brax said an ushered them all out the room.

"Hey Rubes come here" Casey said as she burst into tears.

"I..tho,,ught I was gon..na lose you" She mumbled.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" he said hugging her tightly.

"Good, because I need you" Ruby said hugging him back.

They both hugged each other in a comfortable silence.

..

Charlie and Brax walked down to the canteen to get some coffees and food for everyone (especially Heath).

"Brax are you ok?" charlie asked.

"yeah baby, I am fine just worried about case" he said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah me too, You know I love not having to worry about who's looking at us because everyone knows now" She said,

"Me too it is the best feeling, and not having to worry about your bosses" he said giving her a big kiss.

"I love you" she said.

"Love ya too baby" he said kissing her again.

**Hope you guys liked the bit of drama I added into it and I put a bit more Rasey into it but ended it with happy CHAX :) **

**Pleas keep reviewing they mean alot! 3 **

**Georgia ;) xxx**


	8. Love you

**Hey Guys hope you are enjoying the story so far :) x**

_The Next Morning At The Hospital-_

Ruby stayed at the hospital with Casey. Charlie and Brax went home to Leah's and Heath and Bianca went home to The Braxton Household. Charlie and Brax had just arrived at the hospital and went into Casey's room. Casey was awake reading a magazine and Ruby was still asleep on the couch.

"Hey Case how are you feeling?" Charlie whispered.

"Hey Charles, Hey Brax yeah I am feeling better, haven't thrown up so I guess that a good thing" he said.

"Mmmm...shut up" Ruby groaned.

They all laughed.

"Morning Beautiful" Brax said ruffing her hair up.

"Piss off fatty" Ruby said.

'Hey i am not fat" he protested.

"Yeah, that's what you think" she mumbled.

"Ok Ruby stop picking on Brax" Charlie said.

"Aww thanks Babe, I know you only love me for my body" Brax said hugging Charlie.

"That not the only reason, I love everything about you" she said kissing Brax.

"Love you too baby" he said kissing her back.

"Guys not in front of the children" Casey said.

"Sorry she just can't keep her hands off me, I am irresistable Case" Brax said with a big grin on his face.

"Eww mum you can do better than him" Ruby groaned.

"No he suites me fine" Charlie smiled.

"Nah I am kidding! I love you Brax" Ruby said.

"Love ya too Rubes" Brax said ruffing her hair up.

Casey coughed.

"Oh love you too Case" Ruby said giving him a kiss.

"Yeah love ya little bro" Brax said.

"What about me?" Charlie whined.

"Oh I love you very muchly" Brax said.

"Yeah love you mummy" Ruby said.

"Stop all this lovey dovey stuff" Heath said as he walked in hand in hand with Bianca.

"Hey B, hey Heath" Charlie said.

"Hey how is everyone?"Bianca asked.

"Good" Casey said.

"That's good to hear" Bianca said.

"Well I gotta get to Angelo's to open up, but I will drop by later" Brax said patting Casey's arm.

"Can I help you set up?" Charlie said.

"Why? Why don't you just stay here with Case and Rubes?" Brax asked.

"You don't really expect me to sit around all day and night and do absolutely nothing" she whined.

"Ok fine, let's go, Bye guys" Brax said.

"Bye" Everyone said.

_At Angelo's-_

"Charlie, can you get me some more knives and forks please" Brax said.

"yep" she said going and getting the knives and forks.

"Thanks" he said taking the cutlery from her.

They heard some footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Sorry we are no open yet" Brax yelled.

"Sorry to disturb you" Casey said.

"Ah Case they let you out" Brax grinned.

"Yeah we just thought we would pop in and say hi before we go for a walk along the beach" Casey said.

"How long until you can surf again?" Charlie asked.

"2-3 weeks matters how my check up goes next week" Casey said.

"That not too bad" Brax commented.

"Come on Case let's let them get back to work" Ruby said.

"Ok bye guys" Casey said.

"Bye" Charlie and Brax both said.

"Come on" Brax said wrapping his arm around Charlie and leading her to the bar.

..

At the end of the lunch shift Cheryl Braxton walked into Angelo's.

"Ah Darryl heard you fell for a pig" Cheryl said as she saw Charlie and Brax kiss.

"Mum what are you doing here?" Brax said.

"Trying to save you from getting hurt from that bitch" Cheryl said pointing at Charlie.

"Don't you ever speak about my girlfriend like that again!" Brax yelled.

"Gee Darryl no need to raise your voice" cheryl snapped.

"What do you want mum?" Brax asked.

"I a bit low on cash" She whispered.

"Of course need more money for the pokies! Well guess what I not giving you any" he snapped.

"What my own son won't lend me some money?" she said.

"Mum you already owe me thousands of dollars as it is, go ask your new boyfriend for some" Brax yelled.

"WHATEVER! I will" she yelled and walked out.

"That was a bit harsh" Charlie stated.

"No Charlie it wasn't. I have leant her so much money and she spends it all on then pokies and booze" Brax said.

"Ok but" Charlie said but was interrupted by Brax..

"No buts Charlie, let's go home" he said walking off.

**Any ideas guys...?**

**Georgia :) x**


End file.
